


Worthy of Your Love

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Briam, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of past Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: When Scott confesses his love to Theo, Theo reacts... badly. But after an afternoon of drinking, he realises that he feels the same for Scott.





	Worthy of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be fluffy, but there ended up being a little angst in the middle. If i remember correctly, it was Mercy who gave me the prompt, so thanks for the help.

Theo woke slowly, the warm rays of the suns light filtering into the room through the thin curtains, warming his face. Light played across his eyelids as he slowly blinked them open, screwing them up tightly at the bright light, but moments later opening them, his instincts flaring momentarily as his eyes scanned the room _(One exit, possibly three if you count the windows)_ , before he relaxed, recognising the room he was in.

_So last night wasn’t a dream_ he thought idly to himself, eyes roaming over the mess.

Books piled on the desk, lying open and messy, notes in the margins. A waste paper basket filled to overflowing from crumpled bits of paper, a small ring of the stuff lying around the basket. A set of shelves rested against the wall, filled with books, most of the titles unrecognisable to Theo. He had, after all, grown up in a sewer, and had no time for such… frivolities as books.

His thoughts stuttered to a halt, however, the bed he rested on shifted slightly, an arm coming around to wrap around his waist, while light, open mouthed kisses were being planted to the back of his neck.

“Stop thinking Theo. I could here your brain ticking in my sleep” the voice said, rough and hoarse, probably from a combination of sleep, and their activities the night before.

“I’m not thinking, just… admiring” Theo said in reply, voice soft.

“Admiring what?” The voice asked, and then the arm was turning him over, so he was facing the source of the voice.

Scott’s face took up his whole vision, the bright, sleepy smile on his face taking over his whole face. Theo couldn’t take his eyes off the other man, even if he tried. Theo shifted slightly, so he was more comfortable, and was silently pleased when Scott’s arm stayed wrapped around his waist, his fingers trailing up and down Theo’s spin in slow patterns.

“Theo?” Scott said, a little louder, and he realised Scott must have asked him something, his thoughts elsewhere. “What were you admiring?”

_Us_ he wanted to say, but he knew that was wrong, somehow. “Your room” he finally said, shifting slightly to wave an arm around, taking in everything. The book shelf, the messy desk, the guitar he hadn’t seen last night, and the dresser, the top covered in photos of family and friends. When he lowered his arm, he didn’t know where to put it, so simply rested it against himself.

“My room?” Scott asked, smile turning slightly downwards in a frown as he thought. “But why?”

“I never had one” Theo said softly, eyes downcast. Only Liam and his parents knew, of course, since he had lived with the three of them while he finished high school, before he and Liam had gotten an apartment together to save money. “Well, I never had one before I started living with Liam, that is. But even then, I never had anything to fill it with. No memories, nothing.”

Scott hummed, smiling softly, but Theo didn’t see it, eyes still downcast as his fingers twitched against each other. Scott’s fingers had never stilled, still trailing patterns across his back, calming him even more.

“You know, I thought you and Liam were dating” Scott said suddenly, and Theo’s head snapped up, eyes meeting Scott’s. The twinkled with mischief, but also curiosity. “And then, when summer rolled around and you two came back, Liam was with Brett.”

Theo smiled softly, remembering the summer in question. “Well, you’re not wrong. We did date for a bit, but we quickly realised we worked better as friends and broke it off. That was back when we were still in high school.”

“Yeah, I think I remember you two going on a few dates when I was here on break” Scott said wistfully.

“Yeah, you did” Theo said softly. “You didn’t come back after Spring Break, so you didn’t see that we’d broken up. You didn’t come back that summer, either, did you?”

Scott thought back, to Theo’s and Liam’s last year of high school. “Yeah, I was on placement at a vet closer to University, so I wasn’t able to come back. And then you and Liam went off to a different University, so I didn’t see you two for a while after that.”

They were silent, Scott’s hands still trailing patterns across Theo’s back. It was a few moments later when Scott asked, “So, how did Brett and Liam become a thing?”

Theo smiled, remembering the bickering and play fighting between the two werewolves, and how he had gotten annoyed at them. “Well, I locked them in a closet until they confessed their feelings” Theo said, shrugging his shoulder.

“You did not?” Scott said with a gasp, eyes widening, as he sat up a little, glancing down at Theo. “What did they do?”

“They confessed their feelings, that’s for sure” Theo said with a smile. “But, you weren’t there. They just got so… annoying, really. They were fighting all the time, constantly bickering about the smallest of things, and I just had enough.”

Theo trailed off, expecting to be reprimanded for how he had treated the two beta’s, but he looked up, finding Scott holding back a laugh. He smiled slightly, almost awkwardly, and then he was laughing, unable to hold back the noise.

Theo soon joined in, both of them laughing at the mental image of Liam and Brett locked in a cupboard.

As their laughter died down, Scott breathed out a soft “god, I love you”.

Both of them froze, Scott at having said it, Theo from having heard it. They looked into each others eyes, smiles dying as the silence stretched out awkwardly between them.

It was Theo who spoke first. “Is this some sort of joke?”

Scott seemed to be shocked at his words, for he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Anger reared its head in Theo’s chest, the harsh, bitter scent filling the room quickly. Scott still remained silent, whether at the accusation or the sudden shift in mood, he had no idea.

Theo took that as some form of acceptance and was on his feet in moments, silently rummaging around the room, looking for his clothes. Once they were found, he had them on and was out the door in moments, leaving Scott kneeling there on the bed, mouth still open in shock.

***

Theo sat at the bar, nursing his drink. It would do nothing for him without wolfsbane, but he needed the burn, needed something to comfort him, but it wasn’t enough. He knew, it would never be enough, not anymore.

He knocked back the rest of the drink, slamming the empty glass down on the bar. He was, quite honestly, surprised that the glass didn’t shatter. The bartender walked over, bottle of vodka in hand.

“I don’t think I should be giving you anything more to drink, but you don’t seem drunk” he said, moving to pour more alcohol into Theo’s glass.

But he shook his head, moving his glass out of the way. “No, I should probably get going any way” Theo said, standing from his seat at the bar. “I’ve… got to fix things.”

The bar tender nodded, putting the cap back on the bottle and picking up Theo’s glass. “Please, don’t drive. You may not seem drunk, but I don’t want to risk it.”

Theo simply nodded, waving to the bartender as he walked outside. He hadn’t driven here anyway, simply walked from Scott’s apartment when he’d run off. He supposed, that’s what happened when you agreed to be picked up for a date, rather than drive there yourself.

As he walked down the street, he knew he should go back and apologise. He had been shocked, of course, when Scott had said what he had said, and he hadn’t given Scott any time to speak before he had left.

He couldn’t believe how stupid he’d been, reacting the way he did, and then just… walking out on Scott. They’d been going out on dates for three months, and they’d only just gotten to the point where they were having sex the night before. And, thinking back on the events of the previous night, they’d both said they loved each other plenty of times the night before, so why had Scott saying it this morning been any different?

_Because your worthless, not worthy of love_ a voice said in his mind, crisp and clear, as if spoken in his ear. It was familiar, and he knew who it was. The Surgeon, his voice, and those of the other Dread Doctors, haunted his dreams, when he wasn’t suffering from those from his time in hell. _You don’t deserve anything nice. You, who killed your sister for power. You, who killed Scott for power, and failed. You, who were sent to hell and_ broken _as punishment_.

“But I’m not broken” Theo said out loud, startling a few passers-by. They looked at him weirdly, but he simply glared at them before stalking off.

“I’m not broken” he said, softer this time, loud enough that only he could hear. “You were the ones to break me, and hell punished me. But I am free of you. I am worthy of love.”

_Then why did you run away, failure_ the voice said. _Why run away if you think your worthy of love?_

Theo froze mid step, halting in the middle of the foot path, the crowd of people swarming around him, like water around a rock. “Because, I don’t think I’m worthy of Scott?” It was more of a question than anything, but if the events of the previous night meant _anything_ , he already knew the answer to the question.

Moments later, he was standing out the front of Scott’s apartment, hand raised to knock on the door. But each time he went to knock, his courage dissipated, and he just stood there, waiting. It wasn’t long before the door was opened, Scott standing there, eyes rimmed in red, wearing only a pair of sweats.

“What do you want Theo?” Scott said, his usual, cheery self gone, replaced by something hard. It was familiar, the same kind of hardness that had been directed at him when he had betrayed the pack.

“I wanted to come and apologise” Theo said softly. If Scott was surprised, he didn’t show it, the same hard look directed at him. “I’m sorry I reacted the way I did. I’m sorry I walked out on you, before you could say anything. I’m sorry I’ve probably fucked up what we had, and I know it’s probably going to be a long shot, but can we still be friends? Even after what I did?”

Scott simply stared at him, his expression unreadable. Theo’s heart had remained steady, through the whole thing. He’d been telling the truth. A stood there for a moment, and still, Scott said nothing.

He nodded softly to himself, sighing in resignation. “I get it, I really do. Thanks for letting me get to know you Scott. It was… nice knowing you.” He turned, took a few more steps, before he turned on his heel. “Before I forget, I do love you, Scott. I just… thought I wasn’t good enough for you.”

He turned on his heel again, striding down the hall, determined to get out of here as fast as possible. He felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, and he didn’t want to be here when he broke down. Even though it was all his fault, he didn’t want to break down in front of Scott.

He was so concentrated on his effort to get out of the building that he didn’t hear the footsteps behind him, and he jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He didn’t move, only turning his head to the side to glance into Scott’s eyes.

“It’s okay Theo. I forgive you” he said softly, voice hoarse from crying. “Come on, come back inside, and we’ll sort everything out.”

He stood still for a moment, but Scott was tugging on his shoulder insistently, and so he moved, turning to Scott, who smiled for the first time since he’d walked out. His hand trailed down his arm to grip his hand tightly, and before Theo could protest, he was being tugged down the hall and back into Scott’s apartment.

The tears fell the moment the door was shut, and he gripped tightly to Scott, burying his face in the alpha’s neck. Scott pulled him over to the couch, sitting down and positioning Theo so he was straddling his lap, face still buried in his neck.

“You’re too good for me. Too good _to_ me” Theo said softly between sobs, Scott’s arms wrapped around him tightly, hands trailing up and down his back, calming him down ever so slightly. “After everything I did to you, how could you love me.”

Scott was silent for a moment, before he said, “You’re a different person now to the Theo I knew back then. You’ve changed Theo, for the better. That’s why I love you. Because, despite what you did to us, you changed, you managed to make _everyone_ else see that you changed. That’s why.”

Theo leaned back, hands on Scott’s shoulders, looking into the alpha’s eyes. His heart had remained steady through the whole thing, but what he needed now was something else. He needed confirmation.

As if reading his mind, Scott leaned forward, planting his lips on Theo’s in a soft, sweet kiss. They stayed like that for a long time, both men trying to convey just how much the other meant to each other.

And if they happened to spend the rest of the day together, love drunk and happy, despite the mornings problems, well, who could really blame them.


End file.
